The Nebraska BRIN project is designed to enhance the competitiveness of biomedical research in Nebraska by developing the human and technological resources essential for cutting edge research in Functional Genomics. Our goals are: 1) to enhance the research opportunities for undergraduate students at the State's baccalaureate institutions; 2) recruit students to the graduate programs at the Ph.D. granting institutions; 3) enhance the development of research activities by junior faculty on the undergraduate campuses; and 4) develop the technologically advanced core laboratories necessary to serve current researchers and attract established and junior investigators to universities within the State. The foundation of the project is a collaboration between five undergraduate and the three Ph.D. granting institutions. The three Ph.D. granting institutions serve as Training and Mentoring Institutions and as hosts for Centralized Research Cores in Functional Genomics, Functional and Structural Proteomics and Bioinformatics. The priorities of this supplemental request are: 1) expansion of the Undergraduate Network to include Doane College, Creighton College of Arts and Sciences, Little Priest Tribal College and Western Nebraska Community College and support for additional Scholars on the undergraduate campus of the University of Nebraska at Lincoln (UNL); 2) support for the further development of the scientific research cores on the undergraduate campuses within the BRIN Network; 3) inclusion of the Vector NTI Suite 2 program for use in the Training and Mentoring Core; 4) additional equipment upgrades and staff support for the Bioinformatics, Genomics and Proteomics Cores; and 5) additional funds to support the expanded responsibilities of the Administrative Core.